true_beautyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seojun Han
Seojun Han is a student at Saebom High School. He has a sister and is best friends with Suho and Jugyeong. He is very musically talented and can play piano and sing very well. He is conflicted about his attraction to Jugyeong. Appearance Seojun is tall with broad shoulders and long legs. He has black hair with bangs that sweep across his forehead, falling into his monolid eyes. He is very fair-skinned and considered very handsome, often misleading people to assume he is an idol. He is known to have full, supple lips (complimented by both Seyeon and Jugyeong). Seojun often wears makeup, mainly lip tint and BB cream to enhance his features and appear more presentable. He frequently wears fashionable clothing and numerous accessories. Background Seojun used to be an idol trainee with Seyeon Yoon, specializing in vocals. He met Seyeon and Suho Lee in middle school. They were great friends, nicknaming themselves as the "Three S's" as Suho supported Seyeon and Seojun's climb towards idol life. Seyeon eventually debuted before Seojun did in a band called "No Time," which rose in fame, their songs topping music charts. Seyeon's public image was scrutinized by haters, eventually leading Seyeon to commit suicide. Seojun, incapable of coping with his emotions after this incident, turned his anger towards Suho. Their friendship collapsed, and with Suho eventually moving to Japan, Seojun never spoke to him again. He quit being an idol trainee, and hid his singing talent from others. Seojun comes from a relatively poor family. His father had a kidney transplant before his death, which put a heavy financial burden on his family. Seojun worked part-time as an amateur model for his friend's clothing line to earn money for his family and lessen the burden on his mother. Personality Although rude to people he dislikes, Seojun is very caring, protective, and kind to his friends and family. He has a tsundere attitude when showing affection, hiding his good intentions with jokes and teasing. He acts tough in front of others, but is shown to be sensitive and easily flustered. Coming from a poor family, Seojun's biggest insecurity is his financial stability. He eyes those with money, such as Suho, with envy, and wishes he has enough money to do what he wants. He is not diligent in academics, and sees college as an option rather than a requirement for his future. He is very sociable, though condescending at times, and is very good at maintaining contact with his friends through SNS. He has many friends, both girls and guys, but shows no attraction or interest in anyone other than Jugyeong. Regardless, Jugyeong gets jealous of all his attractive idol female friends he met back when he was an idol trainee. Though musically talented, Seojun hides is singing and piano skills from others after Seyeon's suicide. He has great passion for music and loves singing at coin karaokes during his free time. His voice is described as a Korean Sam Smith. As an amateur model, he is very aware of his good looks and is often photographed on the streets for his visuals. He is not a very good drinker, known to be a one-shot wonder. Relationships Jugyeong Lim Seojun was originally hostile to Jugyeong because he thought she was dating Suho, with whom he had a troubled past. After realizing that Jugyeong and Gowoon, his sister, were good friends, Seojun developed a platonic relationship with Jugyeong. He appreciated Jugyeong for helping his sister and making her happy. While he was choosing a birthday gift for Gowoon, he asked Jugyeong for advice because she and Gowoon were good friends. After spending a day with Jugyeong to buy Gowoon's gift, he developed a crush on Jugyeong. Afterwards, they spent more time together, talking at school, hanging out on the weekends, deepening his feelings for her. There were several encounters when Seojun was on the verge of discovering Jugyeong's bare face, but Jugyeong always managed to sneak her way out of it. It is unclear of he is truly unaware of her true face. During a shopping trip, Seojun and Jugyeong encountered a couple of strangers discussing how fake and gross it was for girls to cake on makeup to hide how ugly they really were. Seojun, irritated, loudly insults them. A few weeks later, Seojun's school friends were gossiping about a pretty girl who posted a bare-faced selfie on SNS, saying she was ugly and fake. Jugyeong overheard Seojun telling them off as he stated it did not matter if a girl was ugly without makeup. In comparison to Suho's relationship with Jugyeong, Seojun's interactions with Jugyeong tend to be more relaxed and fun. Seojun often teases Jugyeong and nags her when she shirks her responsibilities. He is always the first to vocalize his opinions about her looks, commenting on her haircut or style. Even though he has tsundere tendencies, he always comes to her beck and call. Although he is more forward than Suho about his attraction towards her, Seojun hides his feelings out of respect to his friendship with Suho. Because of this, Jugyeong only sees him as a friend and is very oblivious to his feelings for her. Seojun tried to help his two friends get together, but they unfortunately did not realize each others' mutual feelings until Suho had to move to Japan. Two years later, with Suho still in Japan, Seojun became one of Jugyeong's best friends and continually supports her. Their friendship is criticized by her close friends, Suwa and Chaerin, as they question why they were not in a romantic relationship. Seojun, insecure about his financial stability and capability of providing as a boyfriend, hesitates to profess his feelings. One night, Seojun came to pick up an inebriated Jugyeong to take her home. Jugyeong, skeptical of his feelings for her, told him that he would be able to kiss her if he truly saw her as a woman. To prove his point, Seojun kissed her that night. In the days following this incident, Jugyeong started to notice Seojun more as a potential partner rather than a friend, while Seojun adamantly remained silent about the entire event. In the most recent chapter, he finally confessed his feelings to Jugyeong and they begin a relationship. Suho Lee Seojun and Suho were once friends but they share a bitter history. They met in middle school, both defending Seyeon from bullies. Seojun saves both Seyeon and Suho (who failed in trying to save Seyeon), but kept to himself and rejected their attempts to befriend him. Eventually, Seyeon caught him singing and convinced him to join an idol trainee program. Suho supported the two talented trainees by bringing food and attending their practice sessions. They all became very good friends. After Seyeon's suicide, Seojun turned his anger and frustration towards Suho, blaming him for Seyeon's death. Eventually, Suho moved to Japan for familial reasons. When he returned, Seojun maintained his hostility against him, throwing insults and almost starting up a fight. Even after Seojun befriended Jugyeong, he rejected Suho's attempts to reconcile. After Suho was hospitalized from a car accident, Seojun finally let go of his anger to take care of his friend. The two reconcile, sharing what they each went through after Seyeon's suicide, and became friends again. Although Seojun had strong feelings for Jugyeong, he was immediately very aware of Suho's affections for her as well. In order not to shake their recently patched up friendship, Seojun stepped aside and pushed his two friends to realize their feelings for each other. He gave Jugyeong advice when she was struggling to understand Suho, and even helped pick out her date attire. When Suho had to move to Japan after his father collapsed, Seojun helped bring Jugyeong to the airport for a final goodbye. Since then, Seojun and Suho appear to not have maintained contact. Aiden Kim Seojun and Aiden are good friends. Probably because they met through the same agency, he acts as Aiden's sunbae even though he quit being a trainee. Seeing similarities between Aiden and Seyeon's personalities, Seojun advises Aiden against the televised idol picking competition. Aiden disregards his warnings and continues participating in the competition. Gowoon Han Amidst minor quarrels, the siblings seem to have a very warm relationship. Seojun openly expresses his affection for his younger sister by bringing her flowers after her musical, though in his usual tsundere manner. Their interactions are often amicable and unaffected by petty arguments. As the older brother, Seojun takes on the responsibility of working part-time to support his family and take care of both his mother and sister. Heegyeong Lim Seojun and Heegyeong are good friends from the idol agency. Heegyeong fruitlessly pushes Seojun to rejoin the idol trainee program, but Seojun adamantly refuses. However, they maintain good relations and keep in touch through Jugyeong. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male